


Prompto and the Big Dick

by Ottermouse



Series: Horny Chocobros [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A little bit of each ship sprinkled in but main is Promptio, Coming In Pants, Cuddling & Snuggling, Exhibitionism, Flirting, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with some plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slight Stomach Bulge, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermouse/pseuds/Ottermouse
Summary: With the encouragement and support of Noctis and Ignis, Gladio and Prompto finally fuck.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Horny Chocobros [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185752
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Prompto and the Big Dick

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts since November, and I'm finally posting it. Hope y'all enjoy!

The best thing about camping by a river was getting up at the crack of dawn to fish. By breakfast, Noctis had already caught a few for Ignis to cook, and after eating his morning meal, the prince made his way back to the dock with his pole, tackle box, and a bucket to store the caught fish in. There weren’t any pressing matters they needed to attend to, so they agreed to take the time to enjoy themselves. With everything that’d happened since leaving Insomnia, they deserved a break.

As Noctis searched through his tackle box, he heard chattering voices. He looked up, watching as Prompto and Gladio made their way down to the river a few feet away, with armfuls of pots and pans and other kitchen utensils Ignis no doubt gave them to wash. Prompto caught the prince’s eye, smiling and blowing him a kiss. Noctis pretended to catch it, then drop it in the water. Prompto clutched his heart, pretending to faint back onto the grass. Gladio banged two pots together loudly by his face to get him back up.

Noctis couldn’t hold back his grin. He felt so lucky that his best friend was also his boyfriend. Sure, it took the death of his father, fall of his home city, and a number of other tragic events before it happened, but it had. Noctis was grateful for anything that gave him happiness– particularly now. It had been on a whim that he’d kissed Prompto in the motel that night, and it was the best impulse he’d ever given into.

As their relationship developed, they’d asked Gladio and Ignis (a couple themselves) for various tips and relationship advice, culminating them in being present during Noctis and Prompto’s first time together. Since then, the relationship between all four of them became more blurred and fluid, and Noctis found that he didn’t mind that at all.

He finished attaching a lure to his line, tossing it out into the water, adjusting his cap as the sun moved. He glanced back down the river at the other two. It looked like they had gotten into a rhythm of washing, drying, and stacking, chatting and laughing as they did so. Noctis had noticed the two growing closer as of late– nothing beyond some kissing and cuddling– but there were _looks_ being exchanged between them. Sultry, suggestive, _wanting_ ones. Not that Noctis was jealous. He knew that Prompto loved him, and it wasn’t as if he hadn’t had his own encounters with Gladio… and Ignis. The four were quite open with what they had done with each other, strengthening the bond of trust between them all. Noctis just hoped that whenever the shortest and tallest member of their group decided to do something more explicit together, that he’d be invited to watch. Fuck, that’d be hot.

“Catching fish or stealing glances?” Ignis’ smooth voice sounded from besides him, giving the prince a start. He dropped his pole, cursing as he bent down to pick it up, reeling in the line again.

“Well, you know me, King of Multitasking.”

“Together they are quite a bit of eye candy, aren’t they?”

“Mmhmm, can’t wait to see them fuck.”

Ignis chuckled. “So _that’s_ what you’re into?”

“What, you never noticed?”

“I mean, it’s obvious. Just never heard you admit it before.”

“Well, I meant it. It’d be hot. Gladio’s dick is huge, I wonder if it’d even be able to fit inside Prompto.”

“Oh, I’m sure with a little bit of practice, patience, and preparation it’ll go in. But the thought of him being split open by Gladio’s cock is quite the nice thought. Perhaps something to fall asleep to.”

Noctis gave his a curious look as he cast his line. 

“What? I am a sexual being as much as the three of you are.”

“Nothing. Just never heard you admit it before.”

Ignis rolled his eyes. “I’m going to check on them, make sure they’re actually washing those properly. We do eat out of them, after all.” He turned his heel and walked down the dock. 

Noctis felt a tug on his line, and quickly shifted his focus on the fish at the end of it. By the time he’d reeled it in, Ignis had gathered everything Gladio and Prompto had cleaned, and was walking back to the campground.

The sun was beating down on the landscape now, heat causing Noctis to wipe his brow and regret not putting on sunscreen (not that he’d ever tell Ignis). He swapped out lures, casting again before noticing that the pair down the river were stripping off their clothes. Socks were being stuffed into shoes, shirts pulled over heads. Underwear was kept on for a spot of decency in case a stranger passed by. They stepped into the river, wading to the middle where the water reached Prompto’s chest, but was barely at Gladio’s waist.

The Shield lifted him up, dropping the squealing man back into the water with a loud splash. The ripples shook the dock and Noctis sighed, hoping the disturbance wouldn’t frighten away all of the fish. However, the sight of the two men was distracting him enough that even if one _had_ bitten, Noctis wouldn’t have noticed.

They began splashing water at each other, using their arms to push waves of it. Gladio’s height and strength gave him an advantage, and Prompto was soon soaking wet. Gladio scooped up water in both of his hands and dumped it on Prompto’s head, causing him to scream out, “My hair! _Gladiooo!”_

The other let out a full-bellied laugh at the complaint. Clearly agitated, Prompto attempted to toss water at the other’s face, missing terribly as Gladio’s laughter grew louder. Suddenly, Prompto’s body language relaxed, and a smile that Noctis knew meant nothing good crept across his face. He disappeared under the water, and Gladio’s laughter stopped. His eyes grew wide, and he stumbled slightly. It only lasted a moment before the Shield reached down between his legs and pulled up a drenched but madly grinning Prompto. Gladio pulled him in close, and while Noctis couldn’t hear what he said, was able to read the words “Naughty boy” from his lips.

The prince shuddered, easily deducing what Prompto had done, and knowing from experience how good it felt. The two began to make out, and Noctis let himself rub the front of his pants and he watched. For some inexplicable reason, Noctis didn’t feel jealous, and instead was content with watching. In fact, he _wanted_ them to go further. Now wouldn’t _that_ be a sight. He felt a tug on his line and shifted his focus back to fishing. He could watch his friends kiss another time. Maybe even tonight if he was lucky. 

The sun had reached the highest point in the sky when the prince felt footsteps pounding down the dock to him.

“Lunchtime, Noct!”

Arms wrapped around his waist and a kiss was pressed into his neck.

Noctis waited a few seconds longer before sighing and reeling in his line.

“Catch a lot of fish?” Prompto asked.

“Enough for Iggy to make something delicious for all of us.” He closed his tackle box, picked up the now-heavy bucket full of fish, and began the short walk back to camp with Prompto. “You and Gladio have fun?”

“Ye-yeah! We, umm, yeah,” he replied shyly.

“His dick’s big, ain’t it?”

 _“Wahh?!”_ Prompto jumped, not expecting the question. Noctis laughed and kissed his blushed cheek. “It’s, umm, it’s uh, really big, yeah.”

“Think it’ll fit inside you?”

“NOCT!” Prompto pushed the prince, entire face turning red.

“Wow, you weren’t so embarrassed when you were going down on him earlier.”

“We were having some fun, that’s all! I only touched him outside his briefs!”

“That’s _all?_ How disappointing. And here I was, telling Iggy how much watching you two turned me on.” He pushed Prompto up against a nearby rock, kissing up his chin and cheek to his ear. “Next time, I wanna be up close and personal. See how you handle that fat cock, watch as you struggle to fit any of it in your mouth, find out if you can even wrap one of your hands around it completely.”

Noctis grinded into him, Prompto’s moans and whimpers filling the air. He pulled back, taking in his boyfriend’s deeply flushed face and mussed hair. “You are so fucking hot.”

Prompto was only able to let out a squeak before they heard Ignis’ voice telling them that, “If you’re going to fuck, do it after lunch!”

The two finished the short hike to the campsite, grabbing plates and filling them up with food. Gladio made the universal hand gesture of penetration to the prince, and Noctis thrusted his crotch towards Prompto’s back as a reply. Ignis pretended not to see and groaned internally.

They chatted idly as they ate, contemplating on what to do next, which monster bounty they should prioritize, and if Noct would ever get around to catching those frogs for Professor Sania.

Prompto got up from his chair, placing his finished plate on the small fold up table, and instead of returning to his seat, looked pointedly at Gladio before casually walking over and sitting in his lap. He let his legs hang over the side of one of the arm rests, leaning his head against Gladio’s bare chest. Prompto glanced over at Noctis and winked, getting an amused smile and head shake in return. The gunner lifted one of his hands and let the fingers trace up Gladio’s skin for a moment before settling his palm on one of his pecs. He cuddled in close to Gladio, his heart leaping in his chest when he felt the Shield wrap an arm protectively around him, keeping him close.

Prompto drifted in and out of consciousness, drowsy from all of the food he’d eaten. When he felt Gladio shift beneath him, he let out a whine, wrapping his arms around the other man’s neck.

“Prom, I need to get up,” the Shield said gently.

Prompto shook his head.

“I’ll cuddle with you as much as you want tonight, but we still have things to do before then.”

Prompto grumbled as Gladio moved his feet to the ground and helped him stand up. He staggered a bit, rubbing his eyes before taking the few steps forward to where Noctis was standing, collapsing into his arms.

“We’ve spoiled him,” he heard Gladio say.

“If one of us won’t give him attention, another will,” Ignis agreed.

Noctis ruffled Prompto’s hair. “I know you’re sleepy, buddy, trust me, I am, too. But we gotta stay up for a few more hours. One of our bounty monsters only shows up during the day. You can sleep with Gladio after that.”

Prompto looked up and kissed him. He places his mouth to his ear and whispered, “You sure you’re okay with that?”

“Positive,” he murmured. “In fact, I _want_ you to. If that’s what you want, I mean.”

Prompto smiled and stepped back, stretching his arms above his head. “Alright! Let’s go kill some sons of bitches!”

* * *

The four settled around the crackling campfire. They had finished dinner, and were spending their down time playing King’s Knight. The hunt had gone well; they were getting easier the stronger the party became, and they were becoming more fun to do rather than feeling like a tiresome chore to make money.

“Aww, man!” Prompto called out as his character died and was taken out of the fight. He turned his phone screen off and looked across at his friends. He caught Noctis’ eye and they exchanged a glance. A mischievous look spread across Prompto’s face and his tongue flicked out to lick his lips. He uncrossed his legs, walking on all fours to where Gladio was sitting on a chair, still staring at his phone screen, Prompto settled himself in-between his legs, reaching out to start undoing the Shield’s pants. 

Gladio jolted as hands unexpectedly touched him. He glanced down at Prompto, who had a heated look across his face. He paused his game before shifting into a better position in his seat– not just for Prompto, but for his own view. He lifted his hips as the other unzipped and pulled down his pants, teasing him by stalling and feeling up the growing bulge in his underwear. Gladio grabbed Prompto up by his hair, leaning down to give him a deep, dirty kiss. 

“Feast your eyes on this baby,” he said before leaning back and yanking his underwear down, letting his throbbing cock hit the cold air in all its glory. Gladio could almost see hearts appear in Prompto’s eyes.

“It likes to be looked at, but it likes to be touched even more.” Gladio’s voice had turned into a deep growl.

Prompto quickly took the cock in both hands, heart beating faster when he realized that the base was too thick for his fingers to touch when fully wrapped around, just as Noctis had said. He put the tip in his mouth, suckling slightly as he looked up at Gladio.

The Shield was looking down at him, and tangled a hand in his hair again– more gently this time– and pulled him deeper onto his cock. Prompto obliged and worked his way to fit more into his mouth, though the thickness put a line on how deep it could go. Even with both his hands wrapped around it and a few inches in his mouth, there was still untouched cock between his fingers and mouth. The thought of this monster dick ever being inside him caused him to moan around the meat. He squeezed it with his hands before beginning to stroke it. Gladio appeared to approve as he closed his eyes and grunted. The sound filled Prompto with pride, and he began putting even more energy towards blowing him to the best of his ability.

“Noct’s pulled his dick out,” he heard Gladio say above him. “He’s jerking off _reaaal_ slow, watching you suck me. He’ll probably need a hand after you’re done with me.”

The image turned Prompto on massively. He pulled off for a moment to ask, “And Ignis?” before resuming.

“Iggy… is watching with a very critical eye. He’s probably making a list of all the tips to tell you on how to suck me properly. That or he’s thinking of all the fun he’ll have prepping you to take me up your ass. You know how much he loves his toys.”

Prompto did, and he could already feeling his ass opening up just thinking about it.

“You’re doing so well, Prom, you really love this, don’t you?”

Prompto nodded.

“Our little group cockslut. You know we love you for it, right?”

Prompto nodded again.

Gladio gripped the other’s hair in both hands, holding the strands tightly and thrusting into his mouth. “So– good– gonna– hnrgg–”

Prompto let one hand slip off of Gladio’s cock and curled it around his massive thigh instead. He did his best to keep his mouth open as the Shield thrusted deep into it. He still caught himself choking as spit spilled out of his mouth. But he loved the feeling of being in-between the legs of a man so much larger and stronger than him. He couldn’t wait for the moment when he was _under_ Gladio, feeling the weight of the man pushing down on him.

“Fuck, I’m–” Gladio pushed himself into Prompto’s throat as deep as it would go, grunting loudly as he came. The gunman couldn’t even close his throat properly to swallow. 

“Holy shit…” he could hear Noctis say.

When Gladio pulled out, Prompto coughed as vast amounts of spit and cum spilled out of his mouth and onto the ground.

“Fuck.” Gladio was pulling his bangs back, enraptured by his used face. “Maybe that was a bit much for your first time with the Beast.” He shook his cock up and down with his freehand as if to emphasize its enormity and it took Prompto a moment before a feeling of pride and astonishment filled him that something that big went down his throat and he was being praised for it.

“I think he did quite well,” Ignis chimed in. “Clearly, he enjoyed it.”

Prompto nodded at that statement as he panted loudly, still trying to catch his breath. He swallowed and was able to taste the residual cum that had been placed there. By the gods he wished he’d been able to consume the whole load.

“Don’t get comfy just yet, looks like the princess is coming to take his turn.”

Prompto turned, watching as Noctis walked over, hard dick sticking out of his pants, eyes dark and wide. Prompto crawled close to him, sitting so his butt was resting on his heels, mouth open and waiting. Noctis wasted no time slipping his cock into it. He thrusted with abandon, letting out whines and pants with no discretion. 

_He must’ve gotten_ really _turned on from watching me and Gladio,_ Prompto thought. He loved those sounds. And loved the fact that– after having blown the longest, thickest cock he’d ever seen– he was able to fit Noctis’ entire dick in his mouth _and_ suck on it. It was the perfect size to fit inside without choking him, and that’s what he loved about Noctis. They melded together so well, like it was meant to be.

Prompto reached up and put his hands on Noctis’ thighs. The warmth from the skin comforted him. He moved them to curve around his ass and give a quick squeeze. Noctis let out a guttural sound, and Prompto sucked as hard as he could before the cum began to spill onto his tongue.

Noctis quickly pulled out, letting the rest release on Prompto’s face. He rubbed his cock against his cheek, spreading his cum everywhere. He stuck the tip back in Prompto’s mouth, letting him suck what was remaining out.

“Now _that’s_ what I’d call a facefull of bliss,” Gladio commented.

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed. “Now that two have had your fun, I recommend that you get the tent ready for bed, as Prompto and I still have business to attend to.”

Gladio and Noctis took their cue, slipping off their shoes before entering the large tent, flaps closing behind them. 

Ignis beckoned Prompto towards him, and he followed, kneeling by Ignis’ feet before he was given the motion to stand.

He had to tilt his head to look into Ignis’ eyes, but that’s how it was with all his friends. Ignis looked back with a focused, steady gaze. His hands ran down Prompto’s arms from shoulder to wrist, then down his sides. Prompto stood completely still, wanting to be a good and obedient boy for Ignis.

“You’ve filled out quite well from your Crownsguard training and our travels,” Ignis noted. “You’re quite lovely, you know.”

“Thank you,” Prompto said, ducking his head. 

Ignis moved a step closer to him, unzipping his pants and slipping his hands inside to curl loosely around his cock and cup his balls. “You were so good for Noct and Gladio. Be good for me and I’ll let you cum.”

“Thank you, Ignis,” Prompto replied, eyes closing as he felt the other squeeze the base of his dick before using only his thumb and pointer finger to lightly, teasingly, jack him off. “Iggy… mmph… haa…”

“We’ll really need to open you up if you ever want to take Gladio’s cock.” Ignis said in a tone as cool and even as if he was listing off groceries. 

“It’ll probably be a whole day’s ordeal. Possibly even two. We’ll need to work up to it.” Ignis moved the hand from his balls to reach around and feel Prompto’s ass. “Hmm… If we start early in the morning and make a few stops along our travels, I may be able to do it in a day. How does that sound? Just let me know the night before and I can get everything prepared for you.”

“Yes… yes, Iggy, please,” Prompto tensed up as he felt Ignis tighten his grip on his dick, hand on his ass leaving his pants and curling into his hair instead.

They kissed softly, gently, lips barely caressing each other before Ignis took Prompto’s bottom lip between his and sucked leisurely at it. Prompto’s hands (which until now had been hanging limply by his sides) reached up and clung to Ignis’ shoulders as he whimpered into the kiss. Ignis gripped his cock tighter, strokes more harsh and going at a faster pace. He held back as best as he could, breath coming out heavier, brows furrowing further.

“Will you cum in your pants like a good boy?” Ignis asked.

“Yes, sir. Yes!” he replied between whines.

Ignis stopped jacking him off, causing the other to protest as he zipped his pants back up. He placed his palm against the prominent bulge and dug into it, rubbing furiously. He looked into Prompto’s eyes with a piercing stare, his own cock straining against the fabric that contained him.

“Cum,” he ordered, voice wavering enough from its neutral tone to indicate to Prompto that he was getting off on this as well. “Soil yourself, like the dirty boy you are.”

With a half bitten back whine and a full body shudder, he did.

“Oh, you’re so perfect, Prom, so perfect,” Ignis breathed out before capturing his lips in another sloppy, breathy kiss. He pushed Prompto flush up against him and ground his crotch into his before cumming. The two panted into each other as they came down from their individual highs.

“We love you, you know,” Ignis said as he pulled back, brushing his fingers through Prompto’s hair.”

The other nodded sleepily. “I know. I love you guys, too.”

Ignis kissed him deeply one more. “We should join the others in the tent, and clean up before the semen dries on us.”

Prompto followed Ignis’ lead. Gladio and Noctis were already cuddled into each other, but Noctis quickly turned and brought Prompto into his arms. Head still sobering from orgasm, he drifted off to sleep in no time.

* * *

“Mmngh.” Prompto shuffled in his seat. The drive to Lestallum was long and bumpy, and he could’ve sworn Ignis was driving over potholes and dirt paths on purpose to jostle the plug in his ass even more. He squirmed in his seat. It was the third one that had been put in him that day.

Gladio leaned forward. “Think you’re open enough to take me yet?”

He reached around and placed his large hand on Prompto’s thigh, sliding it up and down, gripping tightly.

“Gladio!” Prompto whined. “Stop teasing me! Ignis, tell him to stop teasing me!!”

“Now, now, the more he cums, the less desperate he’ll be to take it later,” the driver said, not taking his eyes off the road.

It had been several days since their peaceful stop by the river. Days full of running errands and defeating monsters, and they were finally finding some respite. They’d completed all their contracts the night before, and knowing that they’d be headed to Lestallum from Hammerhead, and would be getting more than enough money from those contracts, were able to justify staying at the Leville Hotel. Gladio and Prompto had approached Ignis, taking him up on his offer to help Prompto get prepared to take Gladio’s long, fat monster cock up his ass for the first time.

Twelve hours later, and there they were, waiting with anticipation for time to pass by faster, for the next size up to be inserted, for the night to come so that they could get it on.

When Prompto would get really heated, he would climb into the backseat and sit on Noctis’ lap, making out with him until the prince came. It was still difficult as the day wore on, and by the time Ignis pulled into a parking space at Lestallum, he was squirming and groaning and whining like a child needing a nap. Gladio hoisted him on his back, Prompto complaining that he wasn’t able to walk with something so big lodged in him. He wrapped his legs and arms around Gladio’s broad form as they walked to the Leville Hostel. Jared, recognizing the foursome, quickly checked them in and gave them their room key.

Once they’d entered their large suite, Gladio led Prompto over to one of the two beds, letting him loosen his grip and slide onto the mattress. 

Prompto immediately began to strip, moaning, “Fuck me Gladio, please, I can’t wait any longer, I’m gonna die if you don’t get your dick in me right _now.”_

“Okay, okay, Prom, just give me a minute to get ready–”

Prompto began to bang on the mattress with his fists. “NO! Daddy, I want it _now!”_

Ignis and Noctis exchanged a look. Prompto using that word meant that he was really, truly in the mood for a hard pounding, and they would have to decide in the next few seconds if they wanted to stay and watch or sit this one out.

Gladio’s eye flared. “Be a good boy or you’ll get nothing from me. _And good boys are patient.”_

Prompto whined again but afterwards remained silent. He rolled onto his back, stripping off his remaining clothes then running his fingers over his nipples as he watched Gladio strip with hungry eyes.

Gladio, highly aware of the smaller boy’s gaze, took his time, flexing heavily as he slowly pulled his white tank top over his head, letting it fall to the floor. 

The prince and his hand sat on the other bed, now invested in watching. They silently began to remove articles of clothing as well to relieve the heat they felt begin to crawl up their skin and tug on their stiffening erections– but not too hard, for they wanted to last as long as the other two would.

“Lube, please,” Gladio said, and it took the bystanders a moment before they realized he was talking to them. Noctis pulled a tube out from one of their bags and tossed it over to his Shield, who caught it easily.

Gladio had stripped down to nothing, and Prompto openly stared at his hard dick, which was sticking up at an angle and leaking. The gunman licked his lips, recalling what it felt like in his mouth, and with the anticipation of knowing that it would be entering somewhere else tonight. Gladio poured the lube onto his hand, leaving the bottle on the mattress. He pumped his cock several times, keeping steady eye contact with the other as he did so.

“Please…” Prompto whined.

Gladio gave him a slight smile as he grabbed Prompto’s hips, pulling him towards the edge of the bed. He rubbed his cock against the other’s ass, continuously teasing him. He then began to slowly push in, and Prompto had to close his eyes and let his head fall back onto the mattress as the pressure began to consume him.

“Let me know if it’s too much,” Gladio grunted out. Prompto was barely able to nod back in response.

Noctis and Ignis took incredible interest in the image in front of them.

“I’ve seen him fuck you so many times but… this is different.” Noctis murmured to Ignis.

“He’s so much smaller than me, it’s a miracle he’s even gotten it in that far.”

“He’s a tough guy, even if he doesn’t look the part. Plus, you’re underestimating how much he’d been thirsting after Gladio. I doubt he’ll back down now.”

Sure enough, Prompto’s breath was growing heavy, but he gave no sign to the other man to stop. His cock was halfway in, and Gladio paused, gently brushing Prompto’s hair back, which was getting matted with sweat.

“You doing alright?” he asked softly. Prompto nodded. “I’m gonna need you to tell me, Blondie.”

“Ok… just… keep going,” Prompto managed to pant out.

Gladio gave him a quick kiss before continuing to push himself inside the other boy, though taking more care into making sure Prompto had had enough time to adjust before thrusting in anymore.

With a lot of patience, and cute mewling sounds from Prompto, he was able to push himself fully into the other, crotch flush against his ass.

“It’s all in,” he said to Prompto, who immediately and visually relaxed. “You’re doing so well, let me know when you want me to start.”

Prompto nodded, taking in deep breaths. “Gladio…. So big…”

The Shield chuckled. “Yeah, I am big, how does it feel?”

“Full…” Prompto rubbed his stomach with one hand. “Move?”

Gladio slowly thrusted in and out once, to which Prompto cried out.

“I can… I feel it through…” 

Gladio paused in shock. He brushed Prompto’s hand away before thrusting once more, watching the other’s belly intensely.

Ignis and Noctis quickly got up from their bed, each having the same idea of what Gladio witnessing, and they couldn’t wait. They stood by the other bed, keeping a close eye on Prompto’s body as Gladio slowly thrust a few times into him.

It was faint, but the skin of Prompto’s lower stomach shifted slightly with every push and pull.

“Oh, my…” Ignis breathed out.

Noctis put his hand over where they’d seen the skin move, and jacked off his own stiff cock harder when he actually _felt_ Gladio’s cock fuck his best friend.

“Prompto you’re so small.” Ignis remarked.

“Gladio is really big,” he replied. ‘It’s so good, does it feel this good for you, too, Iggy?”

“It feels wonderful for me, but I don’t think it’s in the same way you’re experiencing it.”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to walk tomorrow.”

“I _know_ you won’t,” Gladio said. “We’ll have to take it easy.”

“No, fuck me hard!”

Glaido laughed. “I meant tomorrow. You’ll have to take it easy tomorrow. I promise I’ll fuck you as hard as you deserve, and you deserve it _extremely_ hard.”

Prompto whined. “Do it, Daddy.”

And Gladio did. Ignis and Noctis returned to sit on the other bed, observing as the Shield began to pound fully into their smaller friend. 

Prompto was about to go insane. He didn’t know if it was possible to get drunk off of a person, but that’s how he felt. With every thrust he was getting pushed farther into a headspace only of pleasure. The fullness he felt when it was completely inside him, the way Gladio would pull out almost entirely with every thrust, and the way his monster cock barrelled across his prostate all causing him to fall further and further into ecstasy. 

“Prompto looks so out of it,” Noctis said to Ignis.

“Taking Gladio’s cock is always an ordeal, but this hard… I can’t imagine the amount of pleasure he must be feeling right now, or if he’s ever felt anything like it before.”

“Kinda makes me wanna get fucked by Gladio, now, too.”

Ignis turned and kissed the prince. “You’re gonna have to start out with something small, first.”

Noctis bit his lip, understanding what his advisor was insinuating. “Fuck, yes, do me.”

Gladio and Prompto were too absorbed in their own sex to notice their friends swiping the lube and starting to get frisky themselves.

“Harder,” Prompto moaned. “Harder, please, yes!”

Gladio obliged, putting as much force as he could into his thrusts without potentially breaking the other boy (though that line may have already been crossed with the initial penetration). He gripped Prompto’s hips with both hands, pulling him closer and nearly bending him in half to fuck him deeper. Prompto wrapped his legs over Gladio’s shoulders and around his neck, his hands fisting the sheets. His dick was leaking heavily onto his chest, making it wet with precum. He looked up at Gladio, whose hair was framing his face loosely. Prompto spoke the other man’s name quietly.

Gladio looked up into his eyes, smiling, before giving him a kiss on the forehead and continuing to thrust harshly into him. It was that small act of affection, combined with another immediate thrust against his prostate that caused Prompto to seize up and cum all over himself.

“Huh?” Gladio slowed down the tempo of his thrusts, not having had any prior warning that Prompto had been close. He kept his thrusts light and soft as the other shuddered and whimpered and clenched around him. When he finally relaxed, he made a move to pull out, but Prompto cried out in protest.

“No! Stay… inside… cum inside… okay?”

“I– yeah, okay.” Gladio began to pick up his pace once more, this time making short, quick thrusts into the other’s body, chasing after his own personal pleasure. It didn’t take long before he came, grunting deeply and keeping his hips pressed right up against Prompto’s as he released.

He did his best not to collapse on top of the other boy when he was done. He held himself up in his forearms, the two panting into each other’s space, and it was peaceful for a moment. That was, until the sounds coming from the other bed reached their ears. 

Gladio rolled off of Prompto before propping himself up on his side. “Looks like they’re having fun.”

“Mmhmm,” Prompto mumbled, turning towards the other and curling himself within his warmth.

Gladio wrapped an arm around him. “A couple more minutes like this and then we shower.”

Prompto grumbled in return.

“We can use up all the hot water before they get to it,” Gladio pointed out.

“‘Kay.”

Gladio turned to lay on his back, bringing Prompto in close, legs tangled in each other and head resting on his chest, holding hands. He gently rubbed his other palm up and down the smaller boy’s back.

“Did you enjoy it?”

Prompto smiled against his skin. “Absolutely. I loved it. You’re amazing **,** Gladio.”

The Shield chuckled. “I’m sure you’ll be singing a different tune tomorrow morning, but I’m glad that you had a good time.”

“The best.”

From the other bed Noctis let out a pleasured cry.

“Aaand that’s our cue to go get cleaned up before Ignis hogs the bathroom for the next hour.”


End file.
